Deaths door ON HIATUS
by Sxcsami
Summary: When Zeke finds out his sister has died in a car crash will he cope? Ringos suspicious when he see's cuts on Zekes arm and goes on a mission to follow him only to uncover him trying to kill himself will he be able to stop Zeke or will fate take its course
1. She's gone

**(A/N this story is sort of setback when Ringo, Zeke Donna and the others were still in school because I think they were more interesting then :P)**

I walked in through the door and dumped my bag near the sofa.

"Ringo! Susan! Karl!" I yelled my voice echoing through the house. There was no one to be seen. Suddenly a puffy eyed Susan appeared.

"Susan, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You better have a seat." She mumbled as Karl and Ringo emerged from the other room.

"What's wrong? It's not your MS again is it Susan?" I asked fear beginning to climb its way through me, making me choke on the last words.

"No, it's nothing like that" Susan said slowly, her eyes rimmed with red as more tears began to work their way down her cheeks.

I felt a sudden rush of relief, but the relief was short lived and her next words made my whole world come crashing down on me. "Zeke… Rachel died in a car crash yesterday."

It was as if my veins turned to ice, I stopped breathing right then and there.

"Zeke it's okay, we understand" Said Ringo slowly approaching me. They were probably worried because I hadn't broken down crying like them.

Something just exploded in me right then, turning my shock into a sudden fit of rage "no! You don't understand! She was the only family I had, and now she's gone!" I shouted at them, my voice cracking on the last few words, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "She's gone…"

I turned my back on them and walked away, I couldn't love anyone anymore, it would just hurt more when they got taken away. So that's what I decided, and I decided to start with myself.

If I don't trust or love anyone else, then I should I love myself? Life's not fair so why should I be?

******************************************************  
Ringo's POV

The news about Rachel was horrible, but no one seemed to take it as hard as Zeke, I know he tried not to show it but all he did these days was stay in his room with the door shut tight. I think he was trying to avoid us all, maybe we just reminded him of all those memories of her.

I opened the door slowly and peered in, Zeke was lying face down on this bed, his arms cradled around his face, "Hey man are you okay?" I asked sitting down on the edge of his bed and tugging gently at his arms, "Come on mate, at least let me talk to your face." He slowly removed his arms flopping them down beside him in defeat.

"What do you want?" He asked me irritated, his voice dry and scratchy. I decided instead of skipping along the sidelines just to get straight down to the point.

"You're shutting us all out… Maybe you should come to school today, help you get your mind of things eh?" I asked him feeling slightly hopeful I would at least get a human reaction out of him.

"Fine." He said shortly as he got up.

I walked out leaving him to get ready.

"So how did things go with Zeke?" Susan asked me gently, rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

"Much easier than I expected" I told her surprised. "Zeke didn't put up a fight at all" I told her.

"Well that's good, I think he really just needs a friend now." She told me glancing towards Zeke's room with a look of pity.

We walked to school in silence, only stopping to pick up the rest of the gang who talked quietly between themselves. I think they knew better than to try and include Zeke in there conversations at the moment.

***************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I opened my green faded locker that was between Ringo and Donna's, and put my red back-pack in it, then pulled out my sketch-book along with a number2 pencil. Sighing, I stood there...Staring into the blackness in my locker, wishing it would just swallow me up, anything to save me from this torture. Why couldn't it of been me who died in the car crash? People would be better off without me…

"Zeke…" Donna sighed gingerly touching my shoulder. I shoved away Donna's hand and slammed my locker shut.

"I don't need your pity right now." The words that left my mouth weren't even mine...At least they didn't sound like something I would say to Donna. I turned and walked away, heading into my 1st period math's class, taking a seat in the back like always.  
The bell rang and I laid my head in my arms, avoiding the gaze of Ringo who just walked in. Luckily, he always sat in front of me.

"Good to see you in class today." Said Mr. Fitzgerald as he walked to the front of the class taking his position, ready to attempt to get us to understand algebra.

Good to see me… Yeah right, get real.

It's funny how the slightest things can make such a big impact, like having a little too much booze one night, or maybe forgetting to wear a life jacket or even not putting on your seatbelt.

"Zeke!" Mr. Fitzgerald yelled at me, snapping me out of my little trance. "Huh?" I asked, I really was not in the mood for this.

"I'm glad to finally have your attention, now would you please tell us what you got for number 6?" He demanded. Oh no, now I'm in for it.

The whole class turned around and stared at me as my cheeks started to burn red. "I don't know." I answered looking down.

"Aww Zeke the geek, doesn't know the answer, are you going to start crying?" Justin mocked me in a baby voice.

"How about you just shut up!" I yelled at him standing up suddenly, knocking my desk over.

"How about you make me?" He challenged as he leapt at me with full force.

Adrenaline was pumping through my body as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me and tear me off Justin, another pair of arms was restraining Justin now. I wanted to check who it was but I couldn't take my eyes away from Justin's face. All I wanted to do right now was beat him to a bloody pulp. I thrashed around trying to get out of my restrainers arms as more and more people gathered around us.

"Come on Zeke he's not worth it" Ringo grunted, that's when I realized he was the one holding me back.

"No I've taken enough crap from him, now let me go and rip his head off!" I shouted at Ringo, thrashing around some more.

"You'll regret it Zeke, just let it go!" He shouted at me, trying to snap me out of my fit of anger. "This isn't like you!"

"You just know I could take Zeke anytime!" Justin snarled at Ringo.

"That's it let me go NOW!" I yelled.

"No, I just don't want him to waste his time on someone as pathetic as you" Ringo stated, ignoring my demand.

"Break it up now guy's!" Mr. Fitzgerald roared from the front of the class room. Everyone suddenly turned silent and went back to their seats, they all knew not to fight back with Mr. Fitzgerald when he used the kind of tone.

***************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

I'd never seen Zeke so angry before, this really wasn't like him and I knew if I hadn't restrained him he would've regretted it in the long run.

I looked up to Declan who was restraining Justin and met his eyes, I could tell he was worried about Zeke to, so we made a silent agreement to have a word with Zeke later.

************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

Fitzy had sent me and Justin up to the office. We sat in silence not bothering to talk to each other.

"We'd like to see you now Zeke." Said Michael's assistant. Michael was our new principal. **(A/N okay so I know Michael doesn't come when Zeke and Ringo and stuff are in school but let's pretend he is principal then okay?)**

I made my way slowly into his office dreading every step I took.

"Have a seat" Michael gestured to a small wooden chair near his desk. I walked over slowly and took a seat.

"Look I know you've been having a hard time with your sister's death and-"I cut him off then furious that he would even mention her. "No, how could you possibly know how I'm feeling! You don't even know her!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not caring if I got expelled for it or not.

"Zeke calm down." Michael said soothingly as he reached over to touch my arm.

I cringed back giving him a disgusted look before walking out of his office down along the hallway and out the school gate.

I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I had to get out of there. There were too many memories…

I walked about 5 miles before I collapsed by an old abandoned warehouse. I finally let the tears I had been fighting for about a week to roll down my face. I sat there hunched over just thinking through things and letting my salty tears drip their way from my eyes down my cheeks.

I'm not sure how long I could've been sitting here for, minutes? Hour's maybe? I wasn't sure but it had started to get dark and the wind was beginning to pick up again as dark clouds rolled their way in.

My throat burned from crying and I wiped my nose slowly with a tissue I found buried in my pocket before getting up and walking back the way I came.

I checked my phone for the time and noticed I had 7 missed calls, 2 from Ringo, 1 from Susan, 1 from Declan, 1 from Donna, 1 from Karl and one from Kate. I ignored the calls and just checked the time, it was 6:30PM already, I had been gone for awhile.

Deep down I felt bad about making the others worry but I guess it's not my problem anymore.

I looked up at the sky again to see the dark threatening clouds hovering over me, it started to rain, a light sprinkling at first but now turning heavy. The drips pelted down on me, stinging my bare skin.

I had just started running when a deafening roar of thunder erupted, and lightning shot through the sky.

My phoned beeped suddenly startling me, I reached down into my now soaked pants pockets and retrieved my phone. '1 new message' it read. I wiped my hands on my top although it didn't do much seeing as that was soaked as well and clicked the open button and peered at the wet screen.

**R u ok? Where r u? At least txt me bak and let us no ur okay? – Ringo.**

**I'm fine. **I replied and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

A couple of seconds later I heard my phone beeping again as I reached into my pocket again. Incoming call from Ringo, the screen read. I waited a few seconds contemplating on answering it or not before deciding to ignore it. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and continued walking. I didn't need anyone else hassling me at the moment.

**************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

We waited inside as watched the rain pelt against the smooth glass windows.

"You know he might not even come back tonight" Said Declan sadly peering down at his watch, it was 9:30 now three hours since he sent that text message.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous now! I'm calling the police." Karl cried out.

"No just give him a little more time I'm sure he'll turn up sweetie." Said Susan trying to calm Karl down.

The whole gang was waiting here for Zeke except Kate because she had to look after Sophie.

It had gotten late now and slowly but surely everyone had eventually fallen asleep. There was the sound of a bang as everyone startled awake to see Zeke dripping wet walking through the door.

"Zeke!" The gang called out at the same time, running up to him.

Zeke didn't bother talking and just made his way through the tangle of people to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow… cranky much!" Donna exclaimed as he stared after Zeke.

"Oh well, I'll go talk to him" I sighed as I got up form my resting place and followed Zeke.

I opened the door slowly and peered in Zeke was sitting on the floor with a knife next to him, his head in his hands.

"Zeke! What are you doing?" I whisper shouted as I closed the door behind me.

"N… nothing…" Zeke shivered as he pulled down his sleeves.

"Hmm… Okay then. Let's go get you dry" I said an edge of suspicion in my tone.

Zeke just nodded numbly his teeth chattering as he lips started turning a pale blue.

********************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I clambered into the shower and turned the knobs willing for the water to heat up quicker, I sighed as the hot water felts its way to my body and soothed my ice cold skin.

I closed my eyes and counted the seconds as they passed, wondering how many more we'll have until I finally crack and go insane. Who knows maybe I'm already crazy…

The hot water finally ran out and I sighed deeply before turning off the taps and getting changed into some warm dry clothes.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ringo as I walked into our room. The rest of the teens had finally gone home.

I finally gave in and let out a small whimper "I miss her…"

"Aww, Zeke it's alright" said Ringo as he came over and comforted me. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me uncertainly. I didn't answer just shook my head sadly as I turned off the lights and crawled under the covers.

I stared unblinkingly into the darkness that now engulfed me and pulled up my sleeves. I could feel the lines of my cuts on my wrist, they stung when I touched them. I sighed as I dragged down my sleeve again to hide my scars.


	2. Would he do it?

I rummaged around in the dark looking for my iPod in the drawer, when I finally closed my fingers around the cool rectangular shape.

I browsed through my many songs and finally chose one, world so cold by Three Days Grace.

I put my iPod on repeat and listened to the song, the words circling around and around in my head.

I never thought I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm broken down inside  
Living' with myself nothing but lies

I always thought I'd make it  
But never knew I'd let it get so bad  
Living' with myself is all I have

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Living' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Living' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Living' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away

Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Staring' at yourself, paralyzed?

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Living' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Living' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Living' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young to lose my soul  
I'm too young to feel this old  
So long, I'm left behind  
I feel like I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Staring' at your life, paralyzed?

Living' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Living' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Living' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young  
I'm too young

I let the words drift around in my head before falling into a restless sleep.

It was early the next morning when I finally woke, I had only been asleep for a couple of hours. I could tell by the soft chirping of the birds on the other side of the window and the slow rasping of Ringo breathing deeply in his sleep.

I looked down at my watch, "good only 5:30" I mumbled to myself as I got up slowly and walked into the kitchen. I didn't like eating with the others anymore, too many stares and always the same old questions "are you okay? Is something wrong?" blah blah blah.

I poked around in the fridge before finding the bread and vegemite. One thing that could never change was my love for vegemite. "Hmmm… screw the bread" I said out loud as I got out a spoon from the hard wooden drawer and walked back to my room scooping out the vegemite with the spoon and lifted it up to my mouth. I let out a sigh of satisfaction as I sat down on my bed happily eating my vegemite.

I sat there for hours happily gnawing on my vegemite before Ringo woke up. He looked at me questionably.

"Uhh… You having fun there?" He asked me with a bizarre look.

"Yup." I answered shortly before scooping up some more.

****************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

It was like Zeke was having serious mood swings or something. First he was all depressed then he was trying to kill Justin then he took off and now he's all happy because of vegemite. What the hell is going on?

I continued to look at Zeke weirdly before Zeke noticed and asked me "what?"

"Nothing…" I muttered back looking away.

"No why were you looking at me like that!" Zeke half whispered half shouted at me, starting to get mad. It was as if the tiniest things set him off.

I decided to be careful as I waited a few seconds before saying "I was just thinking about what I was going to have for breakfast."

"Oh okay" Zeke said.

**************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

Ringo walked slowly out of the room glancing back at me quickly before shutting the door.

I put down my vegemite and rolled up my sleeves and looked down at the angry red lines that appeared on my wrist.

I guess my little happy moment had finished and sucked the light out of me to.

I sat there for awhile just looking down at my wrist before gathering some sense and pulling down my sleeves before someone saw.

Is God punishing me? Have I done something to deserve this kind of pain and torture…? Maybe it's a sign… A sign for me to just give up, what does life hold for me anyway?

I didn't want anyone to know about me cutting, I didn't want all the attention, I just wanted to be alone.

*********************************************************  
Ringo's POV

I had already got dressed and packed my stuff for school, I was wondering if I should go get Zeke and see if he wanted to come, but decided against the idea because of what happened yesterday, we wouldn't want another repeat of that.

I hoisted my bag up on one shoulder and walked casually out the door, my mind was somewhere else and I almost walked past Declan's house before remembering I was supposed to wait for him.

I rang the door bell twice before Declan came out to meet me.

"Hey mate" He said smiling at me.

"Hey," I said back.

"So how's Zeke?" He asked eyeing me carefully.

"To be honest I'm really not sure, it's like he's having some weird mood swings or something, I mean first he's really angry then last night he's all depressed then today he was happy. It's really weird!" I explained, relieved to have someone else to talk to about this.

"Hmm, yeah he's kind of messed up at the moment maybe he just needs some time alone or something to figure everything out." Declan said thoughtfully.

"Maybe…" I murmured back.

****************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I sat alone in a small corner of my room with my bloody razor in hand with blood running down from my fingertips to the floor, my old cuts that had started to heal were now scratched and bleeding again along with some new cuts I made.

I watched the blood trickling down my arms forming small pools on the ground.

I didn't know what I was doing or when I did it exactly but I guess I was relieved I did it.

I knew I had to clean this up before Susan walked in or Ringo came home, which could be any minute now seeing as it was already 3:30.

I pulled my long black hoddie over my head, it was a little long for me and covered my hands, but it was a good thing though because it covered the blood on my hands wrists and arms.

I ran out to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

I mopped up the blood quickly before shoving the towel into the back of my drawer. I would put it in the wash when Susan and Karl where out so they couldn't see it.

It had finally hit me that Rachel my sister was dead, the one who had kept me sane throughout my parents deaths and the rafting accident, the one I could lean on when I needed it and it didn't take me long to realize that without her, without Rachel I was alone. Alone to wander these streets and the dark crevices of my inner mind.

I didn't want to be emo, I didn't want to cut, but it was as if I lost control or something. I knew it's a stupid thing to do and I know it doesn't achieve anything but somehow in some strange way it made me feel better.

********************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

I walked into my room just to notice Zeke had gone back to his doom and gloom self.

I dumped my bag on the floor and jumped onto my bed and switched on the radio.

"Not this song again…" Zeke groaned and pretended to face palm himself. As he did this a bit of his sleeve came up to reveal what looked like a long red mark on his wrist before he quickly pulled it down noticing me staring.

"What was that?" I asked him pointing towards his sleeve.

"Nothing." He answered back, not meeting my eyes.

I walked over to him cornering him, "really then? Show me your wrists" I demanded crossing my arms.

"No why should I this is stupid!" Zeke exclaimed trying to dodge around me.

"If I'm being so stupid then why won't you just show me and get it over with?" I asked suspiciously, would Zeke really cut himself?

"God just leave me alone!" Zeke shouted startling me as he stormed out of the room.

That's when I saw it; a small red stain mark on the ground near where I was standing that looked horribly like blood.

That's when I knew I was right about Zeke. I decided to call Declan immediately to tell him what was going on. I Rang Declan but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Ringo what's going on with Zeke? He just stormed out of the house without saying a word and took off in the car." Susan said.

I hesitated before telling her, I wondered if I should tell her what was going on but decided to keep it quiet for awhile and see if I could get everything sorted. "No idea." I said shortly, "Is it alright if I go over to Dec's for awhile?" I asked her.

"Yeah that's fine, just be back before eight" She told me as I thanked her and walked out.

I waited impatiently outside Declan's house waiting for someone to answer the door. If Zeke was going to do what I thought he was I would need back up.

Finally Lucas opened the door.

"Hey is Dec there?" I asked impatiently peering around Lucas.

"No sorry he's out at the moment why?" Lucas asked me, he must have heard the panic in my tone.

I decided to tell Lucas everything and soon we were speeding down the street in an attempt to follow Zeke.

Eventually we found Zeke's car and followed him slowly around the twisting and turning streets. We stayed just far enough back that he wouldn't notice us.

We were about 100 meters away from Zeke as he finally pulled to a stop and got out and walked along to the edge off a cliff.

"Shit!" Yelled out Lucas as he realized what Zeke was about to do, and pressed fully down on the accelerator.


	3. The fall

Zeke's POV

I stood at the top of the isolated cliff. I stood at the edge feeling the wind beckoning me to fall forward to my death. I don't mind. The world would be better off without me. The tips of my shoes were beginning to ease over the edge of the cliff. I was going to fall.

"Zeke!" A voice called out to me. I could hear the edge of panic cutting its way through his words and heard the loud pounding of shoes running towards me. I knew if I was going to jump it would have to be now.

I don't know what it was, but something made me hesitate. Maybe if it wasn't for that I would've jumped. Letting myself fall to my death and be smashed and pummeled by the waves below.

I took one last look at the cold dark waves before preparing to jump.

Suddenly a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist hoisting me away from the edge.

"Zeke don't do it…" Ringo pleaded with me as I slowly backed my way up to the edge of the cliff again.

"There's nothing left for me…" I choked out the words realizing as I said this it was true.

"There's always something" He reasoned with me. "What about your friends?" he asked.

"You guys are better off without me…"

********************************************************  
Ringo's POV

That's when I finally found out how messed up Zeke really was… Was he really willing to give up everything? If the fall didn't kill him the waves would.

"If you jump I jump" I told him quoting the Titanic.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Really" I replied smiling at him.

"But Zeke you have no idea how much we all care about you, and I promise you can even have my new Iphone if you don't jump."

"You guys actually care about me?" He asked me slowly.

The answer was easy and left my lips with ease, "yes."

Lucas had stayed quiet throughout all this and was ready to spring into action if needed.

I stretched my hand out to Zeke begging him to take it.

Zeke was about to grab my hand when the soft muffling of crumbling rocks finally snapped me back into reality. Zeke had noticed this a split second later than me but it was too late.

*******************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I felt the souring sensation as I fell from the edge of the cliff, trying to grab onto whatever to stop me from falling. The ground where I had been had collapsed before my feet.

I fell for a couple more desperate seconds before I felt the hard impact of my body hitting the surface of something hard and I blacked out immediately.

**********************************************************  
Ringo's POV

I flung myself onto the ground on my stomach and peeked over the edge. Zeke was lying on a small ledge jutting out of the side of the cliff about 9 meters down.

"Zeke!" Me and Lucas called out at the same time. I took one small look at Lucas's panic stricken face before turning my attention back to Zeke.

"I think I have a rope in my Ute" Lucas told me rushing back to his car.

I waited anxiously for Lucas never tearing my eyes away from Zeke's limp body.

Lucas ran back to me with the rope. "Tie this around your waist and I'll lower you down." He instructed me. I did what he told me and soon was being dropped inch by inch down to Zeke.

I was scared… He wouldn't be… He couldn't be… I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

Finally I made contact with the hard dry ground of the ledge. I peered over the edge and felt sick as I saw the long drop down.

My hands trembled as I kneeled down besides Zeke. I had been doing a semi paramedics course at school so I knew most first aid.

Zeke's body was limp and not moving at all.

I knew Zeke wasn't breathing and felt his neck for a pulse. His pulse was weak and slow but it was still there.

I leaned over Zeke and tipped him onto his side in the recovery position and started CPR.

"How's he doing?" Lucas yelled down to me.

"He's not breathing!" I shouted back up at him "Can you call an ambulance?"

"Sorry I've already tried but I've got no reception up here."

I performed CPR for about another minute before Zeke started breathing again. Zeke was semi conscious and groaned.

Blood was spilling out of the side of his head and the thick gooey blood was matted in his hair. His left arm which he must've landed on was a purple colour with blood oozing out of it and was twisted in a way which could only mean it's broken.

"Ringo…" Zeke moaned as he moved slightly.

"Zeke it's okay, hang in there" I said panic etched into my voice.

*******************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

Everything was blurry and I felt like I was on fire. It burned, it hurt so badly. I wonder if this is what death felt like, or maybe I was in hell…

But if I was dead why was Ringo there? Maybe I had actually jumped and he jumped after me like he said he would… But why would Ringo be in hell then?

"Zeke hang in there" I heard someone say. At least I think that's what they said, my head was throbbing and it was hard to focus.

****************************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

"Zeke can you hear me?" I asked as Zeke drifted in and out of consciousness.

Zeke mumbled in response. "Zeke I need you to stay awake okay?" I said clearly, making sure he could hear me as my adrenaline rush slowly started to wear off.

"How's he doing?" I heard Lucas shout down to me.

I didn't dare take my eyes off of Zeke as I called back up to him "He's not looking to good…"

"Tie the rope around his waist and I'll pull him up!" Lucas instructed me. I gently lifted Zeke up and carefully tied the rope around his waist, careful to make it tight enough so it wouldn't slip.

"Okay it's tied!" I yelled up to Lucas. Lucas began to haul Zeke up the jagged rocky cliff.

**************************************************************************  
Lucas's POV

I pulled Zeke up the long jagged cliff. The rope felt stiff and dry and burned my hands with every pull, but I continued to haul Zeke up. The only thing on my mind was how badly injured Zeke was.

I finally managed to pull Zeke up the edge of the cliff. It was a good thing he was only small.

I gasped when I saw Zeke up close. His head was pouring out a sticky flow of blood and his arm was a sick purple colour. Zeke was face down on the ground now and I could see long strips of red seeping through the back of his thin shirt.

I rushed over to Zeke and rolled him onto his back. "Zeke?" I asked as I kneeled down next to him. Zeke groaned but didn't open his eyes.

"Okay I'll drop down the rope now" I told Ringo as I leaned over the edge of the cliff making sure the ground wasn't going to crumble like it did with Zeke.

I dropped the rope over the edge and Ringo tied it to his body. Ringo was easier to pull up as he used his hands and legs to help climb up the cliff face.

*******************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

I looked down at my bloody scratched hands as I pulled myself over the edge of the cliff. I gasped for breath before turning to Lucas.

"We need to get to the closest hospital!" I said as I got up from my hands and knees.

I lifted Zeke into my arms and carried him to the car. I gently laid Zeke down across the backseat of the car and climbed through the other door. Zeke's head rested softly on my lap and I smoothed his hair away for his face.

We sped off down the road, the same thought circling around and around in my head, would Zeke be okay…?

**(A/N sorry for the wait :P I'll update again soon 2 make up 4 it! Xxx. P.S any ideas of what should happen to Zeke after?)**


	4. car trips and fear

Ringo's POV

Zeke groaned as he drifted back into consciousness, "You'll be alright just hang on…" I told him as I rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

The blood continued to poor from his head, new and fresh blood was matted in his hair.

"I'll try calling Karl now," I told Lucas as I rummaged around in my pocket looking for my phone. My fingers finally closed around the smooth surface of my phone. I scrolled down my contacts until I found Karl.

The phone rang for about five rings before I hear the familiar voice of Karl.

"Hey Karl" I said my voice wobbling.

"Ringo, what's wrong?" Karl asked me. He must've heard the panic etched into my voice.

"It's Zeke…" I mumbled, my voice trailing off.

What's wrong? What's happened?" Karl asked an edge of urgency in his voice.

"I don't have time to tell you the full story know, but he's hurt and his heads bleeding badly and I can't get it to stop!" I told him letting out a sob. By this time Zeke had gone ghostly pale and was cold to the touch.

"How far are you away from the hospital?" Karl questioned.

"About ten minutes" I answered.

"Apply pressure on it for the rest of the trip then, and what hospital are you going to? I'll meet you there."

"Erinsborough" I told him.

"Okay well I'll meet you there" Karl told me before hanging up.

I ripped off part of my sleeve and wrapped it around Zeke's head making it into a makeshift bandage and applied pressure to it.

"Zeke can you hear me?" I asked him, shaking him slightly. Zeke didn't respond. I began to panic and felt for a pulse, his pulse was weak and slow but at least he was still alive.

*******************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I flittered my eyelids open but couldn't focus on anything; the world around me was spinning and contorted into strange unfamiliar shapes. I could hear the muffling of voices but couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Zeke?" A clear voice called out to me. The voice rang out like a bell… That voice could never be mistaken…

"Rachel…?" I mumbled. A white light appeared and Rachel was standing in front of me, her smooth brown hair flowing down her shoulders and waving in the wind. I could hear voices in the background but couldn't focus on what they were saying, I was too shocked.

"Zeke… This is never what I wanted… You have to keep fighting, you have to stay alive" She pleaded with me as she took my cold hand in hers.

"Fight for me Zeke, live for me…" Her voice trailed off and she disappeared as I was engulfed in a thick blanket of black.

**(A/N Okay, so this is just a short little update, but don't worry I'll update tomorrow or the next day to make up for it :P Any suggestions or ideas greatly needed **** xxx.)**


	5. Authors note

**Authors note:**

Yeah guys sorry I said I would update in a couple of day's but it's been awhile, My dad disconnected our internet because it kept dropping out and he was fixing the problem and I only just got it back then so I'll update 2moro! Xxx.

**Thanx for everyone who has reviewed this story!  
**

**CrazyPurpleDancingFreak**

**Beepbeep24**

**Creston**


	6. ER

Ringo's POV

We finally arrived at the hospital and I half dragged half carried Zeke through the doors and into the emergency room. Zeke had been unconscious for the last ten minutes of the ride and was losing more and more blood.

A couple of nurses and a doctor swarmed around us and lifted Zeke up onto the stretcher and wheeled him away, down the hall. All Lucas and I could do was stare after Zeke as he was wheeled away to what? His rescue? His death? We couldn't be sure.

"Hello, Ringo Brown?" A nurse asked me as she sat down next to me in the waiting room.

"Yeah?" I answered hoping for news of Zeke.

"Would you come with me? I just need to ask you a few questions about Zeke…" She said with a small smile. Her voice trailed off at my expression. Don't they usually question you when the person has died…?

"He's not dead is he…?" I choked out, not wanting to know the answer.

"No, but we do need to talk to you" The nurse told me. Relief flooded through my body as I realized my best friend was still alive, for now…

Lucas and I followed the nurse into a small office like room. "Take a seat" She suggested as she tilted her head towards two soft, black leather chairs.

"So how did this all happen? How did Zeke get injured?" The nurse asked me kindly, an edge of suspicion in her tone.

I didn't answer right away, I wasn't sure what Zeke would want me to say… I knew Zeke needed help but I didn't want to betray his trust or anything. "Ringo…" Lucas sighed. "Zeke needs help, it would be best for him…"

I gave in and reencountered the whole story to the nurse, telling her everything from Rachel's death to the car trip here.

The nurse just nodded and jotted some more things down onto her clipboard. "That's all for now, thanks for all your help" She added before letting us leave.

**********************************************************  
Lucas's POV

"What's wrong?" I asked Ringo as I noticed him wiping away a small tear. "Other than the whole Zeke in hospital thing…" I added.

"It's just... What if Zeke hates me after I told the nurse everything? You know how he was like when we tried to get him to see someone after the rafting accident… He was so mad…"

"It's for his own good…" I told Ringo. "You know that just as well as I do."

"I guess…" Ringo shrugged. The rest of the walk down to the waiting room was silent, not a word exchanged between me and Ringo.

***********************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I woke up in a white room, my head was pounding and my arm felt like it was about to fall off. I heard more voices mumbling around me but like last time, I couldn't focus on them, the pain was too intense for that. I tried to shout, to scream even but all the came up was a small whimper before I lapsed into unconsciousness again.

Ringo's POV

By the time we had reached the waiting room again, Karl had arrived.

"How is he? Have you heard any news?" I asked as I ran up to Karl.

"I was hoping you guys would know what was going on…" He answered his eye's beginning to tear up. I could see the fear behind his eyes.

"Okay I'll go find a nurse and see if I can get some answers…" Karl mumbled before running off.

It had been about ten minutes before Karl returned with a nurse. I peered steadily at the shot brunette nurse. Her nametag read Veronica.

"How's Zeke?" I asked, panic rising up inside of me.

Zeke's gone into a comatose state… We don't think he'll be in it for too long though, just the shock from the fall on his brain. We can't have any guarantees though…" The nurse trailed off.

"And the injuries?" Karl prodded.

"Zeke appears to have a broken skull, severe head wound and a broken arm, and probably a few broken ribs. We'll have to take him for some more scans" The nurse told us shyly before walking off.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse… And now he's in a coma? My word shattered beneath my feet, sending me hurtling into the black bottomless pit that lay bellow. What if he never woke up…?

"By the way, after Zeke wakes up and we get him all sorted, we'll have to transfer him to the psych ward for a few days…" The nurse added before going to talk to another doctor.

"What! Why would he need that?" Karl demanded as he spun around and faced me.

Oops… I forgot he didn't know what had happened yet…

**(A/N sorry 4 short update I'll update in a few days :P)**


End file.
